AkagamiXOtaku Doki Doki
by Christopher Mizutto
Summary: Doukaku cafe, Akihabara, Tokyo. Pemilik cafe itu punya setumpuk masalah pribadi. Dan disaat masalahnya mulai berkurang, muncul lagi masalah baru yang begitu merepotkan. Seorang gadis tiba-tiba memenuhi pikirannya. /Little bit parody, more japanese, and special for "OTAKU"/ Updated! Chapter 2: The Beginning/
1. Prologue: ODDS & ENDS

Disclaimer: Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei. *Sujud*

Covered by: Christopher Mizutto (me)

Genre: Romance For Minakushi, Parody For Cosplay (Maybe)

Rate: T

Warning: OOC, OC, Typo, etc.

Extra Warning: Chapter ini hanyalah sebuah prolog. Jadi sengaja dibuat agak melompat-lompat. Di cerita ini juga akan banyak istilah/bahasa jepang. Tentu saja akan dijelaskan diakhir cerita. Mohon dimaklumi ^^ Mizutto juga sebenarnya gak pinter menjelaskan, sih….#plaked

~AkagamiXOtaku Doki Doki~

**[24 juni 2012, 10:34 PM] **

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Seorang gadis berambut merah sepunggung berjalan santai melewati trotoal jalan kota Shinjuku. Mata violetnyanya menatap jalanan yang sepi. Gadis itu terus berjalan seakan tidak merasakan dinginnya malam yang menembus jaket tipis ataupun celana pendek selutut yang dikenakannya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat sebuah tas gitar berwarna hitam yang dihiasi dengan beberapa corak merah.

Kushina Uzumaki, gadis berambut merah itu, memang baru saja selesai latihan bersama bandnya. Ditelinganya masih terpasang sebuah earphone dengan sebuah lagu yang sengaja diputarnya berulang-kali, "ODDS & ENDS" yang dinyanyikan Supercell feat. Miku hatsune. Memang bukan lagu bergenre rock –genre lagu kesukaan Kushina-, tapi lagu ini adalah lagu yang akan dia nyanyikan bersama bandnya. Mau tidak mau dia harus terbiasa menyanyikannya. Mendekati akhir intro, Kushina mengambil nafas dan mulai bernyanyi,

"_Itsu datte kimi wa kiraware-mono da  
Yaru koto nasu koto Tsui tenakute  
ageku ni ame ni furare  
Okiniiri no kasa wa kaze de tonde tte  
Soko no nora wa gokurō-sama to ashi o fundzuke tetta_

Itsumo dōri kimi wa kirawa re monoda  
Nani ni mo sezutomo tōzake rarete doryoku o shite mirukedo  
Sono riyū nante `nantonaku?' De  
Kimi wa tohō ni kurete kanashin deta

(Kamu selalu di tertawakan..

Setiap kali kamu berusaha, selalu tak berjalan dengan baik..

Pada akhirnya hanya akan hanyut oleh hujan..

Katamu payung favoritmu diterbangkan oleh angin..

Yang tersasar di sebelah sana..

Usaha yang keras pun selalu menyertaimu..

Seperti biasa, kamu selalu di benci..

Orang-orang pun menjauhi dirimu..

Namun kamu tetap melakukan yang terbaik..

Karena hal itulah mereka berkata "Apa kamu bisa?"

Membuatmu kehilangan percaya diri dan terluka..)"

"Kau yakin dia orangnya?"

"Tidak salah lagi, kak. Dia yang memukul wajahku kemarin!"

Kushina menghentikan langkahnya dan juga berhenti bernyanyi. Matanya menatap beberapa preman yang berdiri membentuk formasi di hadapannya. Yang berdiri ditengah dengan rambut dicat pirang dan pearching di hidung dan mulut, juga tato di otot lengannya yang kekar itu sepertinya adalah ketua dari gerombolan preman yang menghadang Kushina.

Dan yang berdiri disebelah ketua geng preman itu sambil mengelus-elus perban diwajahnya adalah pria yang dipukul Kushina di depan stasiun kemarin malam. Sebenarnya bukan salah Kushina, preman itu duluan yang berani menggodanya.

"Hei, bocah, berani sekali kau memukul adikku. Kau tau apa akibatnya, hah?" si ketua maju dengan tatapan menyepelekan. Kushina menggertakkan giginya. Dia menggenggam tas gitarnya lebih erat.

"Entahlah. Adikmu itu yang memulai duluan-ttebane," kata Kushina sambil menatap para preman-preman itu. Satu per satu dari mereka mengikuti si ketua maju kedepan. Kushina menatap tajam kearah mereka.

"Dia bohong, kak! Jangan percaya! Dia memukulku dengan tas gitar itu!" elak preman yang masih memegangi perban diwajahnya. Harusnya dia bersyukur karena Kushina telah berbaik hati mengeluarkan gitarnya dan memukulnya hanya dengan tas gitar.

"Heh, kalau begitu, kita hancurkan gitar itu, kak!" seru preman yang satu lagi –yang entah sejak kapan memegang tongkat baseball.

"Lakukan sesuka kalian. Kalau sampai kalian kalah dengan cewek ingusan seperti dia, kalian akan tahu akibatnya." Si ketua mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Sementara itu, beberapa preman mulai mengelilingi Kushina dengan sebuah tongkat baseball.

Kushina tersenyum kecut. Mungkin hari ini dia harus berkelahi lagi.

**[08 juli 2012, 11:24 AM]**

Akihabara.

Sebuah daerah yang berada disekitar stasiun Akihabara, distrik kota Taitou dan kawasan Soto-kanda, Tokyo. Akihabara bukan hanya terkenal sebagai pusat elektronik. Disana juga merupakan surganya para Otaku. Otaku, orang aneh yang mendalami hobinya lebih dari seorang maniak, yang tidak peduli lingkungan, yang memilih menghabiskan masa lajangnya dengan berbagai hal seputar hobinya. Seorang yang tidak mau memiliki pasangan karena terlalu terobsesi pada hobinya.

Disebuah tempat di Akhihabara, berdiri sebuah café yang bernama "Doukaku café" dengan slogan ' the most unique café' yang tertulis dengan huruf kecil disamping nama café itu.

Wajar jika pemilik café berani memberi slogan seperti itu. Karena, walaupun café itu sekilas terlihat seperti Maid café*, ada perbedaan antara Doukaku Café dengan maid café, yaitu, pelayannya tidak semuanya perempuan dan tidak ber-cosplay dengan baju ala maid. Laki-laki maupun perempuan dapat bekerja menjadi pelayan di café itu. Dan kostumnya merupakan kostum dari tokoh-tokoh anime. Sayangnya, disana hanya ada 2 pelayan, 1 pegawai kasir dan 2 koki. Untuk berbagai alasan, sang pemilik café sangat selektif dalam mempekerjakan seseorang.

"Okaerinasai, goshuujin-sama*. Ini daftar menunya dan juga sapu tangan, goshuujin-sama." Seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang dan mata coklatnya tersenyum ramah kepada pria paruh baya dengan kacamata bulat yang benar-benar terkesan jadul. Dengan penampilan seperti itu, jelas sekali kalau pria paruh baya itu adalah seorang otaku.

Gadis yang mengenakan blazer hitam, dasi biru tua, rock diatas lutut dan stocking hitam yang menutupi kaki jenjangnya itu menyerahkan sebuah buku panjang dan selembar saputangan kepada si pria jadul dengan sebuah senyum ramah.

"Hari ini jadi Kuroyukihime, ya, Miko-chan? Padahal aku berharap kau memakai kostum Black Lotus*…." Pria itu membaca buku menu sambil sesekali melirik kearah Mikoto Uchiha, gadis yang melayani pria itu.

"Maaf, tapi, kalau pakai kostum itu, saya akan susah melayani anda, goshuujin-sama. Jadi, anda ingin pesan apa?" tawar Mikoto. Diapun berlutut disisi meja makan dan tersenyum ramah lagi. Hari ini dia memang mengenakan kostum Kuroyukihime dari anime "Accel World". Pemilik café ini yang melarangnya memakai kostum yang ribet-ribet seperti kostum Black Lotus. Yang terpenting adalah membuat pelanggan puas dengan pelayanan yang cepat.

"Em…aku mau yang ini dan yang ini, Miko-chan."

"Kashikomarimashita*, satu porsi nasi kari dan segelas kopi moccachino. Mohon tunggu sebentar."

Setelah mencatat pesanan pria itu, Mikoto berlari-lari kecil kearah meja panjang yang memisahkan dapur. Di sana duduk seorang pria berambut kuning berkacamata yang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Entah apa yang dilakukannya, tapi pria itu dari tadi terus tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Nee, Boss, ini bukan waktunya istirahat. Satu porsi nasi kari dan segelas moccachino untuk meja nomor 14." Mikoto menepuk pelan kepala pria kuning itu diakhir kata-katanya. Pria berambut kuning yang dipanggil boss itu mau tak mau mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku lelah, Mikoto. Inoichi sudah bersedia menggantikanku didapur. Sepuluh menit lagi aku akan kembali bekerja." Pria itu kembali menatap laptopnya dan tersenyum mencurigakan –yang pasti dia tidak sedang menonton apapun yang berbau hentai*. Mikoto menatap kelakuan bossnya itu sambil menggeleng pelan. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan menekan tombol bulat –tombol off dilaptop itu- lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu, boss layani pelanggan. Ingat, hari ini jadwalnya boss melayani para pelanggan, kan?" Mendengar perkataan Mikoto, pria itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menutup layar laptopnya. Dengan ogah-ogahan dia memasuki ruang ganti karyawan untuk ganti baju. Kali ini Mikoto tersenyum puas karena berhasil memerintah bossnya.

Pemilik Doukaku Café yang merangkap menjadi koki itu memang sering membolos dari pekerjaannya sebagai koki maupun kewajibannya sebagai seorang boss. Alasan utama yang pasti dikatakan si boss itu adalah, "Aku harus menonton anime ini sekarang!" atau, "Aku capek dan ingin istirahat. Kumohon, 25 menit saja…."

Memang bukan panutan yang dapat dicontoh bagi para pekerja disana. Maka dari itu, mereka dengan iklas menghentikan secara paksa semua kegiatan membolos yang dilakukan oleh sang boss.

"Ini dia Mikoto, satu porsi nasi kari dan segelas moccachino," seorang lagi pria keluar lagi dapur sambil mengangkat sebuah baki yang berisi pesanan pria jadul tadi.

"Kau mendengar pesananku, Inoichi?" tanya Mikoto lalu mengambil baki itu dari tangan Inoichi. Inoichi hanya mengangguk kecil. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaduh dari dalam ruang ganti. Mikoto dan Inoichi saling bertukar tatapan. Dan akhirnya mereka hanya menghela nafas sambil mengangkat bahu.

Tak lama kemudian, datang lagi seorang berambut kuning spike dangan gigi runcing dan telinga yang tak kalah runcingnya. Jarinya runcing dengan postur tinggi kurus tapi nggak kurus-kurus banget.

"Kekekeke, cewek sialan itu pesan omurice dan teh hijau, rambut kemoceng sialan!"

Sekilas memang mirip Hiruma Youichi dari Eyeshield 21*. Tapi, sangat tidak mungkin orang dari neraka itu mau bekerja di sebuah café, kan? Entah dari mana si boss mendapatannya. Sampai sekarangpun tidak ada orang yang mempertanyakan hal tersebut pada si boss.

Dan kenapa Inoichi dipanggil rambut kemoceng? Tentu karena rambut kuning panjangnya yang diikat kebelakang itu (dimata orang yang mirip Hiruma) mirip dengan kemoceng. Ok, perbedaan besar antara dia –orang yang mirip Hiruma itu- dengan Hiruma yang asli adalah Hiruma matanya tidak rabun jauh seperti orang itu. Ah, poor Hiruma *ditembakin pake AK-47 ama fans Hiruma*

"Tunggu sebentar, Gen. Aku siapkan dulu omurice-nya." Inoichi berbalik dan kembali berjalan ke dapur. Ok, nama orang yang mirip Hiruma itu adalah Gen, tepatnya Gen Renji. Tapi itu hanyalah code name yang diberikan boss kepadanya biar lebih keren. Mikoto tersenyum kepada Gen lalu berjalan menuju pria jadul yang menunggu pesanannya.

"Maaf, lama menunggu, gojuushin-sama. Ini pesanan anda." Mikoto meletakkan baki itu didepan pria jadul dan berlutut disisi meja makan lagi.

"Apa anda ingin disuapi atau piringnya dihias?" tawar Mikoto dengan senyum ramahnya. Pria itu tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja aku minta disuapi, Miko-chan. Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin tanya, dia itu siapa?" pria itu menunjuk seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti dan melayani seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam lurus.

Pria itu mengenakan kostum samurai bernuansa biru, wig keperakkan juga topi samurai dengan mata sebelah kanan yang dipakaikan penutup mata. Hampir saja pelayan itu sempurna menjadi seorang Masamude Date*.

Hanya saja, rambutnya yang kuning masih terlihat diantara wig keperakkannya -Namanya juga gak niat. Dan langsung ketahuan siapa yang ber-cosplay menjadi Masamune Date itu. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan si boss, Minato Namikaze. Anehnya, walaupun tidak rapi, namun tetap terlihat cool.

Mikoto tersenyum lagi lalu mulai menyuapi si pelanggan. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah service yang wajib diberikan di café ini.

"Dia pemilik café ini, gojuushin-sama. Boss tidak suka melayani pelanggan. Karena itu boss selalu memilih bekerja didapur. Dia hanya mau melayani pelanggan dihari rabu minggu ketiga. Itupun selama ½ jam saja. Katanya, dia tidak suka pada perempuan yang terus memekik-mekik saat dia melayani pelanggan perempuan," jelas Mikoto panjang lebar. Pria jadul itu hanya mengangguk sambil ber-oh ria.

"Pantas hari ini banyak ceweknya. Cantik-cantik pula…" gumam pria itu sebelum menerima sesuap nasi kari dari Mikoto. Sebenarnya dia masih bisa bercerita lebih banyak lagi tentang boss-nya itu. Seperti alasan kenapa boss itu benci perempuan, sifatnya yang sebenarnya, dan sebuah rahasia bahwa boss-nya itu adalah seorang otaku.

**[19 juli 2012, 10:38 AM]**

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Seorang pria berjalan gontai menaiki satu persatu anak tangga diapartemennya itu. Mata biru safirnya sayu dengan rambut kuning acak-acakan yang dibiarkannya begitu saja. Dia lelah. Minato Namikaze lelah menjalani harinya yang berat. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dia justru lebih bisa menikmati hari-harinya yang sekarang. Hari-harinya menjadi sebuah pemilik café.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya, menggenggam gagang pintu dan memutarnya searah jarum jam. Minato tersenyum. Kamarnya adalah satu-satunya tempat dimana ia bisa melepaskan segala beban hidupnya. Tidak besar memang. Hanya seluas 6 tatami dan hanya ada sebuah futon, meja, lemari, lampu, dan benda-benda yang dapat memenuhi hobinya (seperti sebuah lemari yang penuh CD anime, atau action figure yang disusun sedemikian rupa, poster, dll). Dia berjalan lagi menuju sebuah meja dan meletakkan laptop yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Ia membuka layarnya dan menekan tombol bulat di laptopnya itu.

Apartemennya memang difasilitasi dengan layanan internet dan telepon rumah. Minato bisa kapan saja berselancar didunia maya. Seperti sekarang misalnya, dia sudah membuka sebuah website –website yang biasa digunakannya untuk chatting, DOLLARS Ikebukuro*. Seseorang telah membuat website yang serupa dengan DOLLARS yang muncul disebuah anime terkenal, "DURARARA!" Ia membuka ruang chatting, dan hanya menemukan "Hibari_monsters" yang masih online malam itu.

Hibari_monsters: Hi.

YellowflasH: Hi, Hibari. Lama kau tidak online. Ada apa?

Hibari_monsters: Adikku menyita laptopku. Susah juga punya adik yangire*

YellowflasH: Lebih baik daripada tidak punya keluarga. Hei, bagaimana kabarmu?

Hibari_monsters: Lumayan. Bagaimana denganmu? Maaf aku jadi jarang datang ke cafému.

YellowflasH: Tidak baik. Berat juga, ya, punya café itu. Yah, untung saja kau tidak datang.

Hibari_monsters: Hehehe. Adikku sejak beberapa tahun ini jadi tidak suka jika kuajak ke Akihabara.

Minato memejamkan matanya. Habari_monsters itu adalah teman SD-nya dulu. Walau berbeda SMP, mereka selalu pergi ke Akihabara setiap akhir pekan. Namun Sejak 10 tahun lalu Habari_monsters jadi jarang ke Akihabara karena dia harus membantu ibunya merawat adik angkatnya. Untungnya mereka bertemu lagi di website DOLLARS ini.

YellowflasH: Lain kali kau ajak dia kesini baik-baik. Aku juga penasaran bagaimana orangnya.

Hibari_monsters: Ah, sudahlah. Di cafému sekarang siapa saja karyawannya?

YellowflasH: Seorang pemain teather, teman SMAku, dan orang yang mirip dengan Hiruma Youichi.

Hibari_monsters: Ah, maaf, aku harus keluar sekarang. Besok kita chatting lagi. Jaa!

[Hibari_monsters keluar dari ruang chatting]

Minato menghela nafas. Dia menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang putih bersih. Seperti sedang berpikir. Beberapa saat setelahnya ia menutup layar laptopnya dan bangkit dari kursi. Dia menggelar futonnya dan tidur disana. Satu lagi hari telah dilewati oleh Minato Namikaze. Yah, semoga saja besok akan menjadi lebih baik. Bukannya itu yang akan diharapkan semua orang?

**To BE continue…..**

* * *

Banzaaaai! Akhirnya selesai juga prolog cerita pertama Mizutto (baru prolog, baru prolognya…). Terima kasih sudah dibaca. (m.m)

Tentang lagu yang dinyanyikan Kushina, itu adalah salah satu lagu yang PVnya keren. Miku Hatsune muncul di TV kecil terus ditarik-tarik pake gerobak (?). Terus yang paling menarik itu waktu barang-barang elektronik disana membentuk sosok Miku. Trus pemain bandnya yang mukanya item-item. Gyaaaaa! *ditipuk pake bantal karena teriak-teriak gak jelas*

Mizutto juga akan membagikan link PV yang super keren itu. Ini dia linknya:

watch?v=HUzLUGKwQJc

* * *

Ok, langsung saja. Ini penjelasan untuk beberapa kata bertanda bintang diatas:

Maid café: Café yang pelayannya adalah wanita 16-28 tahun. Pelayannya mengenakan kostum Lolita fashion/bisa dibilang berpakaian dan bertingkah seperti tokoh anime. Cafénya Minato di cerita ini sedikit mengambil ide dari maid café, dimana pelayannya selalu menyapa pelanggan dengan kata, "Okaerinasai, goshuujin-sama". Pelayan di Doukaku café juga menawarkan beberapa service yang dilakukan di maid café.

Okaerinasai, goshuujin-sama: Okaerinasai = selamat pulang ; goshuujin-sama = tuan. Jadi, "Okaerinasai, goshuujin-sama" artinya, "Selamat pulang, tuanku!" Yah, tentu saja di Doukaku café cuma Mikoto yang mengatakannya dengan nada ramah. Sementara Gen atau Minato hanya bilang, "Okaeri."

Kashikomarimashita: Baiklah. Mungkin ini adalah bahasa sopan yang biasa dipakai di jepang. Seperti halnya dengan "Okarinasai, goshuujin-sama," di Doukaku café, kata "Kashikomarimashita" hanya diucapkan sama Mikoto.

Black Lotus: Sosok asli Kuroyukihime di dunia percepatan. Bentuknya kaya robot langsing gitu….

Hentai: Tidak senonoh/porno.

Hiruma Youichi dari Eyeshield 21: SETAN. Sebenarnya sulit menjelaskan Hiruma dengan kata-kata. Lebih baik, bertanyalah pada mbah google bagi yang ingin tahu. Yah, Mizutto yakin sudah banyak yang tahu…keren, sih.

Masamude Date: Tokoh dalam "Sengoku Basara". Dicerita ini, Mizutto mengambil versi dari "Sengoku Basara; Ransen Ranbu" Ada versi anime dan manganya, lho~~

DOLLARS Ikebukuro: Website yang muncul dalam anime/manga/light novel "DURARARA!". Mizutto dulu pernah nyari di google, ternyata beneran ada! Tapi tentu saja mizutto gak ngerti. Disini juga Mizutto ngarang….

Yangire: Sifatnya sadis (psikopat). Bedanya sama yandere, kalo yangire tiba-tiba jahat trus balik lagi jadi baik dan tidak didasari olah rasa cinta/suka pada seseorang. Kata yandere, tsundere, yangire dll biasanya dipakai untuk pencitraan dari tokoh anime atau manga. Waktu belajar gambar moe, Mizutto juga belajar cara gambar moe menurut sifat-sifat begituan. Yah, Mizutto juga gak ngerti pasti tentang begituan…(peace!)

Gimana? Ngerti nggak? (nggaaaak!)

Yah, tak apalah….kalau mau lebih jelas, tinggal tanya mbah google. Ok, ok?

* * *

_Selanjutnya, di __"__AkagamiXotaku doki-doki__" chapter 1__:_

"Masalahnya bukan itu-ttebane. Aku mau beli gitar baru dengan uangku sendiri!"

"Kau mau kerja di café yang gajinya besar? Kurasa aku tahu tempatnya."

"Aku selalu menunggu datangnya gadis berambut merah sepertimu, nona"

"okaerinasai-ttebane!"

* * *

Terima kasih sudah mau baca, review sangat mempengaruhi kelanjutan dari cerita tidak jelas ini. Mau **kritik**boleh, **share** tentang hal-hal berbau otaku boleh, mau **nanya** lagi tentang hal yang gak jelas dicerita ini silahkan, mau nge-_**JITAK**_ Mizutto juga silahkan…(?) salah mizutto sudah nge-post cerita gak jelas begini…(meratap dipojok kamar)

Jadi, tolong di **REVIEW**, ya~~

Jaa ne, minna! *lenyap ditelan bumi*


	2. Chapter 1: TOKYO

Disclaimer: Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto-Sama

Covered by: Me! (Christopher Mizutto)

Genre: Romance For Minakushi, little bit Parody For Cosplay (Maybe)

Rate: T

Warning: OOC, OC, Typo, etc.

Extra Warning: Secara tiba-tiba Mizutto sudah memutuskan kalau Kyuubi akan menggunakan bahasa yang tidak baku mulai dari chapter ini. Jadi harap dimaklumi…(_ _)"

Oh, iya, balasan review ada dibawah. Jangan kapok buat review, ya, minna~~

* * *

~AkagamiXOtaku Doki Doki~

**[Suatu malam di kediaman Uzumaki]**

"Nani!?"

"Aku, kan, cuma bilang kalau gitarku rusak-ttebane. Ngapain teriak-teriak segala. Muncrat, tau…." Kushina mengelap wajahnya dengan tisu. Bayangkan saja, bir yang diminum kakaknya itu muncrat tepat kearah mukanya. Kushina hanya mendengus kesal dan memutuskan untuk cuci muka di wastafel. Padahal baru saja dia duduk dihadapan sang kakak yang sungguh jenius itu.

Kushina sungguh berharap kalau keluarga yang mengadopsinya dulu adalah keluarga ningrat. Dan punya kakak angkat seperti pangeran berkuda putih yang ramah dan gentle. Atau paling tidak ayah angkatnya itu CEO perusahan PSP, lah…. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi abu. Takdirnya sudah benar-benar tidak bisa diubah lagi.

Sebenarnya, Kushina senang tinggal disini. Hanya saja, Kyuubi, kakak angkatnya yang norak bin nista itu, sering membuatnya ngamuk dan lepas kendali.

Sementara itu, Kyuubi dengan gaya sok keren tanpa rasa bersalah pada adiknya yang imut itu, mengambil PSP kesayangannya untuk memainkan game otome* favoritnya (yang nama gamenya dirahasiakan oleh Author). Setelah bosan dengan PSP-nya, pria paruh baya itu mengambil ramen dimeja dan memakannya dengan lahap.

Perbandingan air dan tepung terigu yang pas membuat mi-nya terasa kenyal ditambah dengan kuah khas kota Wakayama* yang asin. Ditaburi dengan beberapa potong naruto-maki* dan Chashiu* dan irisan daun bawang. Benar-benar nikmat. Entah siapa yang meletakkan ramen ini dimeja, tapi Kyuubi sungguh beruntung saat ini.

Dan sebelum author ngiler karena membayangkan ramen yang dimakan om-om itu, akhirnya Kushina kembali. Lengkap dengan helm di kepalanya untuk jaga-jaga. Good prepare, Kushina….

Kyuubipun meletakkan kembali mangkuk ramen itu ke atas meja dan menoleh kearah Kushina. "Lu harus tau, Kush," Kyuubi menatap Kushina intens, "Duit gua tinggal sedikit. Lagian lu tau, kan, gua sudah banting tulang buat beli gitar lu dulu?" Kyuubi mengakhiri perkataannya yang seakan bijak itu dengan gaya sok keren ala detective di komik-komik misteri. Namun Kushina sepertinya sedikit keberatan dengan perkataan bijak sang kakak angkat. Dia mendekati Kyuubi dengan tatapan tajam yang sayangnya tertutupi kaca helm.

"Pertama, duit baka-onii tinggal sedikit karena baka-onii selalu pake buat beli benda-benda nggak guna," balas Kushina, "Kedua, Gitar-ku itu tou-san yang beliin karena aku diterima di sekolah seni di Osaka waktu SMP dulu!" Kushina melepas helm-nya, "Ketiga, kenapa kau makan ramenku, ttebane!" dan gadis berambut merah itu telah berhasil mendaratkan helm-nya dimuka Kyuubi dengan mulus. Dan dengan sekuat tenaga. Yah, itung-itung balas dendam, lah….

Hening.

Kushina sibuk mengatur emosi sementara Kyuubi melakukan hal yang tidak bisa didefinisikan, entah itu merintih, baca mantra, atau nyanyi. Pokoknya, Kyuubi segera berdiri dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kearah adik angkatnya itu.

"Terserah gua, lah, mau dipake buat apa duit gua! Bagi gua Mayuyu* is everything! Gua mau beli photopack-nya juga Tuhan nggak bakal marah! Tapi lu harus inget, Kush! Selama tou-san masih di London, gua yang nanggung biaya sekolah lu!" bentak Kyuubi tanpa mempedulikan benjolan gede di jidat-nya.

"Tapi…." Sebenarnya, Kushina mau bilang, "Tapi nggak ada hubungannya, kali!" Namun Kyuubi langsung memotong perkataan Kushina, "Eits! Pokoknya gua nggak bakalan ngasih se-sen-pun buat beliin gitar lu, kush! Walaupun lu menangis darah dihadapan gua, nggak akan gua kasih! Camkan itu!" cerocos Kyuubi. Dan nggak untungnya, liur Kyuubi muncrat-muncrat kearah muka Kushina yang sudah melepas helm-nya tadi. Ah, poor Kushina….

"Masalahnya bukan itu-ttebane! Aku mau beli gitar baru dengan uangku sendiri!"

"Terus nggak usah pake ngadu ke gua juga, kale!"

"Kan, tadi baka-onii yang nanya, 'Kush, mana gitar lu? Gua mau main gitar blablabla'!"

"Masa? Ah, ngomong-ngomong, tu naruto-nya enak banget. Beli dimana, lu, Kush?"

Kushina menatap kakak semata wayangnya itu dengan deathglare tingkat dewa. Dan tak lama kemudian, Kyuubi terkapar dengan tidak elitnya setelah merasakan 'belaian' Kushina diperutnya. Sungguh keluarga yang akrab, bukan?

* * *

Tokyo no ame wa totemo samui to  
Oshiete kureta mishiranu ojisan  
"Ore mo wakakerya, mou ichido…"  
Sou yume wo katatta mishiranu ojisan

Saikin no ko wa nani kangaeteiru ka nante  
Sonna no wakaranai  
"Hima nara ocha shiyou" to koe kakeru  
Ojisan no hou ga imi wakannai desu  
Desu…

Tokyo marashon nijuuyo jikan  
Raibuhausu de nemuru musume-tachi  
Me ga au dake de minna tomodachi  
Tobikau uwasa dore ga shinjitsu

Saikin no ko wa nani kangaeteiru ka nante  
Sonna no oshienai  
Okotoba desu kedo aete iu nara  
Warau kado ni wa fuku kitaru happii desu

(_Seorang tua yang belum pernah kutemui sebelumnya_  
_Memberitahuku bahwa hujan di Tokyo sangatlah dingin_  
_"Andai saja aku bisa jadi muda lagi..."_  
_Orang asing itu memberitahuku tentang mimpinya_

_Aku tidak paham_  
_Apa yang dipikirkan oleh anak-anak jaman sekarang_  
_"Kenapa kita tidak pergi keluar untuk minum teh jika kau sedang ada waktu luang?"_  
_Sebenarnya dia yang tidak masuk akal_

_Begitulah..._

_24 jam marathon Tokyo_  
_Para cewek tidur di arena konser_  
_Hanya dengan bertatapan sekilas kami sudah menjadi teman_  
_Banyak gosip berseliweran – yang mana yang benar?_

_Aku tak akan memberitahunya_  
_Apa yang dipikirkan oleh anak-anak jaman sekarang_  
_Aku tahu ini mungkin klise, tapi jika aku harus mengatakan sesuatu_  
_Aku akan berkata "Keberuntungan akan jatuh kepada mereka yang tersenyum")_

Kamar Kushina yang bernuansa kelam itu kini semakin kelam dengan menyerabaknya aura seram dari balik meja belajar milik gadis belia itu. Padahal masih terdengar lagu TOKYO yang dinyanyikan SCANDAL band dari MP3 player-nya. Lagu yang bersemangat itu bahkan tidak bisa mengubah suasana kamar Kushina.

Jarinya yang ramping dengan kecepatan tinggi mengetik beberapa kata sambil sesekali mengarahkan kursor di laptop yang malang itu. Sudah seminggu ini Kushina main band tanpa gitar sendiri. Rasanya tidak nyaman dan itu membuat Kushina frustasi. Pokoknya, dia ingin segera mendapatkan kerja sambilan yang menjanjikan. Mumpung sebentar lagi liburan musim panas dan dia tidak ikut pelajaran tambahan tahun ini.

Awalnya mau begitu. Tapi akhirnya Kushina menyerah. Dia sudah tanya keseluruh penjuru Shinjuku, tapi tetap tidak menemukan tempat kerja sambilan yang gajinya diatas 2 juta yen per bulan. Dengan umurnya yang sekarang dan juga sifatnya, Kushina tidak bisa diterima di sebagian besar tempat kerja yang menjadi incarannya. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Umurnya baru 17 tahun, ditambah lagi sifatnya yang cepat marah dan tomboy.

Apa ini artinya dia harus bersujud dan memohon pada kakaknya minta dibeliin gitar? Tidak. Bisa-bisa Kushina diperbudak oleh kakaknya atau diseret paksa ke Akihabara. Dan tentu saja Kushina akan menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Tinggal di Shinjuku sudah membuatnya nyaman. Dia tidak perlu pergi ke Akiba* yang notabane-nya penuh orang-orang yang 'sejenis' dengan kakaknya, Otaku*. Selain itu, karena kejadian dimasa lalunya, gadis berambut merah ini enggan menginjakkan kaki ke akiba untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Haaah, sepertinya memang harus pakai rencana B-ttebane," lirih Kushina sambil menatap pisau lipat di pojok meja belajarnya. Yeah, dia berencana untuk meminta secara paksa uang pada seseorang. Bahasa kerennya, ngancem.

Terakhir kali dia menggunakan pisau itu adalah saat dia dipermainkan oleh kakak kelasnya tahun lalu. Bukan apa-apa sebenarnya, hanya saja kakak kelas itu berani menjadikannya bahan taruhan. Begitu tahu, Kushina langsung membuat kakak kelas itu sekarat dan dia di skors selama 3 hari. Untung saja kakak kelas itu tidak mati.

Dan dengan sedikit mengulurkan lengannya, kini pisau itu sudah di genggaman Kushina.

"Kepala sekolah atau OSIS, ya?" Kushina memainkan pisau itu didepan laptop yang masih "on". Ia sendiri sudah enggan menggunakan pisau itu untuk mengancam orang lain. Tapi, sekali lagi, dia tidak ingin semakin frustasi tanpa gitar di hidupnya. Hidupnya seolah ada untuk musik –khususnya rock- dan rasanya ada yang kurang jika sehari saja hidup tanpa gitar.

Ditengah ke-galauan-nya, tiba-tiba pintu kamar Kushina terbuka secara kasar. Dan coba tebak siapa yang melakukannya? Yup, siapa lagi kalau bukan kakak yang paling disayanginya diseluruh jagat raya sampai rasanya ingin mencekik kakaknya itu sampai mati, Kyuubi.

"Woi, laptop gua lu apakan, kush!"

Hening.

Kyuubi masih diam didepan pintu dengan nafas terengah-engah. Sementara Kushina yang dengan seramnya memagang pisau lipat sambil melototi kakaknya dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan, 'sekali lagi kau lakukan itu dan aku akan membunuhmu.' Pokoknya persis kaya adegan psikopat mau membunuh mangsanya di film-film bajakan yang pernah Author tonton. Tapi, bukannya ketakutan, Kyuubi malah cengar-cengir nggak jelas dan itu tentu saja membuat Kushina eneg.

"Aha! Gua paham sekarang. Lu frustasi karena nggak punya duit buat beli gitar dan nggak dapet tempat kerja sambilan, kan? Dan akhirnya lu mau ngancem Kepsek karena nggak sudi minta bantuan ke gua." Cerocos Kyuubi ngasal. Tapi anehnya, semua yang dikatakannya benar 100%. Hebat? Nggak juga. Kyuubi itu, walaupun tampangnya nggak meyakinkan, adalah guru BP di sekolah internasional di Tokyo dan lulusan termuda di jurusan psikologi di Univesitas Tokyo.

"Temee no koto wo yare*!" jawab Kushina ketus. Dia ingin sekali melempar pisau di tangannya itu kearah Kyuubi. Tapi untungnya, Kyuubi segera mengatakan sesuatu, "Kau mau kerja di café yang gajinya besar? Kurasa aku tahu tempatnya. Kau hanya bekerja menjadi pelayan dan akan digaji 5 juta yen per bulan."

"Hoo…. Kesambet apa kau, baka-onii. Tumben ngomongnya normal. Jadi, dimana cafénya-ttebane?" Kushina nampaknya tertarik dengan penawaran Kyuubi tanpa mengetahui kalau informasi itu akan membuat tidurnya terganggu.

* * *

Dan disinilah Kushina berada, disebelah toko boneka dan dan diseberang theater besar nan megah, seperti yang dikatakan kakaknya tadi malam. Kushina merapatkan jaket tebalnya, membenarkan kacamata dan tudung jaketnya, dan melepas earphone dari telinganya. Dia menatap sekeliling dengan cermat.

Ok, jangan tanya kenapa Kushina betah memakai jaket tebal ditengah musim panas yang menyangat Selama perjalanan dari Shinjuku atau kenapa dia menatap sekeliling dengan cermat. Yang jelas Kushina tidak ketakutan hanya karena melihat lalat rasaksa yang suka berpose aneh diseberang sana (maksudnya Kamen Rider). Dan bukan juga karena dia sekarang telah berada di Akiba.

Setelah 10 tahun, akhirnya Kushina memutuskan untuk pergi ke akiba. Dia bahkan tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan masalah akiba, duit, dan gitar. Yup, café yang diceritakan Kyuubi ternyata terletak di akiba. Butuh tekad yang benar-benar bulat bagi Kushina untuk menginjakkan kaki di distrik ini lagi.

Kushina kembali menatap bangunan berlantai 3 dihadapannya. Memang banyak orang yang keluar masuk disana, tapi Kushina tidak peduli. Kushina kembali memastikan kalau bangunan itu adalah "Doukaku café: the most unique café" yang diceritakan Kyuubi.

"Oi, oi, oi! Kalau nggak niat beli, pergi sono! Hush, hush!" Kushina tersentak. Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang pelayan nyentrik yang menodongnya dengan bazooka. Merasa tertantang, Kushina mengluarkan pisau lipatnya dan segera menodongkannya kearah pelayan itu.

"Apaan, hah!? Aku Cuma mau ngelamar kerja-ttebane!" balas Kushina.

Kini pelayan itu menatap Kushina sementara Kushina balas melototi si pelayan sambil tetap saling todong. Dan akhirnya, setalah lama diam dan saling menatap, Gen Renji, si pelayan, berkata, "Kau lihat orang yang disana? Yang main laptop di meja counter." Dia mengancungkan jari telunjuknya pada orang yang dimaksud, tentunya setelah dia meletakkan bazooka-nya di lantai untuk sementara waktu.

"Em…yang rambutnya kuning dan pakai kacamata?"

"Yang rambutnya kaya durian Bangkok."

"Hah?"

"Kau tanya sama dia, cewek sialan. Dia boss-nya."

"Orang kaya gitu kalian sebut boss?"

"Kau itu niat ngelamar kerja, nggak sih, cewek sialan! Sudah sono buruan pergi!"

Akhirnya Kushina menuruti perkataan si pelayan itu. Siang itu memang sedang ramai-ramainya. Banyak pelanggan yang datang ke sini untuk menyantap makan siang mereka. Namun, seperti yang Kyuubi bilang, disini hanya ada 2 pelayan. Si cowok nyentrik yang tadi dan seorang cewek. Pasti mereka berdua kewalahan menghadapi para pelanggan. 'Tapi kenapa boss-nya malah santai-santai di meja counter sambil main laptop?' batin Kushina. Yah, akiba memang tempat yang penuh dengan orang-orang aneh.

Kushina berdiri didepan meja counter, menghadap orang yang disebut boss itu.

"Aku mau ngelamar kerja." Kata Kushina. Namun, si boss itu masih tetap fokus dengan layar laptop-nya.

"Hallo? Aku mau ngelamar kerja!" kata Kushina lagi, kini setengah berteriak. Sayangnya, masih belum bisa mendapat perhatian dari si pemilik café itu. Dia justru malah tertawa kecil sambil menatap layar laptopnya. Merasa kesal, Kushina kini menggebrak meja dengan sangat keras. Sampai-sampai café yang awalnya berisik itu kini hening bak kuburan belanda. Ouuh, good job, Kushina.

"Ada apa, ya?" si boss akhirnya menoleh kearah Kushina yang menatapnya kesal. Minato, si boss itu, membalas tatapan Kushina. Bukan tatapan kesal karena merasa terganggu, melainkan tatapan yang seolah menyelidiki. Sorot mata ocean-nya seolah ingin menenggelamkan mata violet Kushina perlahan. Namun sayangnya tidak bisa. malahan dia merasa kalu dialah yang akan ditenggelamkan oleh tatapan gadis itu.

"Aku ingin bekerja disini!" balas Kushina ketus.

Minato terdiam. Tatapan itu, nada bicara itu…. Yeah, Kami-sama, setelah 22 hidup didunia ini, seorang Minato Namikaze merasa kalau dia benar-benar ingin memiliki gadis itu. Benar-benar ingin memiliki gadis berambut merah itu.

~~~Tsuzuku~~~

* * *

Maaf lama, minna! Mizutto lagi fokus buat Try Out dan UAN nanti soalnya. tapi Mizutto Senang sekali chapter satu udah kelar. Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang tau SCANDAL band? Itu, lho, yang baru aja datang ke Indonesia dan perform di Dasyat. Mizutto suka sekali lagu-lagu mereka. Dan Mizutto baru sadar kalau lagu TOKYO yang dipakai buat chapter ini mirip kaya lagu mereka yang lainnya, OSAKA. Pokoknya asik, deh. Minna, coba dengar lagu mereka!

Yah, langsung saja Mizutto akan memperjelas kata-kata bertanda bintang diatas:

-Otome game: Game simulasi dimana langkah-langkah yang kita ambil bakalan berpengaruh sama endingnya nanti. Semacam game adventure, kita ngejar cowok atau cewek digame itu (biasanya) buat dijadiin pacar. Omoshiroi nee…/

-Kota Wakayama: Ibukota prefektur Wakayama yang terletak di wilayah Kansai. Pusat industri kecap asin.

-Naruto-maki: Bisa disebut Naruto aja. Merupakan Kamaboko (dari ikan yang dihaluskan, dicetak diatas sepotong kayu, dan dimatangkan dengan cara dikukus) yang kalau diiris membentuk motif pusaran air.

-Chashiu: Babi panggang merah.

-Mayuyu: Ada yang tidak tahu siapa itu Mayuyu? Yah, bagi yang belum tahu, singkatnya Mayuyu adalah salah satu member AKB48 team A. Yang jadi center di single "so long!". Suara imut banget menurut Mizutto. Nah, di cerita ini, Mayuyu adalah oshii (member yang paling didukung) –nya Kyuubi. Hehehe

-Akiba: Singkatannya Akihabara.

-Otaku: Sebenarnya, Kyuubi sendiri dapat digolongkan menjadi wota (otaku khusus buat idol group). Tapi pada dasarnya, wota=wotaku=otaku. Mungkin, seperti halnya partikel kalimat 'wo' yang diucapkan 'o', wotaku bisa juga disebut otaku. Mungkin, lho…Mizutto juga nggak tapi ngerti.

-Temee no koto wo yare: Urusin urusanmu aja, deh! (jangan pake kalimat ini sama orang yang lebih tua atau atasan, karena ini sebenarnya semacam bahasa gaul-nya orang jepang)

* * *

Aah, ini balasan buat review-nya. Terima kasih buat yang telah bersedia membaca+mereview cerita ini. Mizutto senang sekali. TT . TT

bib bee 50 : _E, eeeh!? Ampuuuun! *lari dengan linangan air mata palsu*_

Puthry Azzahra : _Yeey! Untungnya bukan, kalo itu Hiruma beneran jadi crossover, dong, ya (^^)v maaf udah dibuat lama menunggu…._

kenrai zukinawa : _Iya, akhirnya…. Ini sudah masuk SCANDAL-nya. Tapi nggak dinyanyiin, plot cerita berkata lain soalnya. Maaf. Ah, soal update kilat itu sepertiya….*pundung dipijokan*_

Guest : _Salam kenal juga, Guest (?) duh, duh, penasaran, nih…hehehe. Balakan dilanjutin, kok, dengan semangat membara!Yosh! (O_O)_

Aika Licht Youichi : _Hehehe, menambah wawasan Mizutto juga, lho ^^ ayo, kompaaak!_

PurpleLittleMoon : _Terima kasih sudah di fav-kan (?) Masalah update cepet, ya….hiks, hiks, tidak bisa, gan…_

Reruya : _Eeeeejdnnladlkjh! (?) Arigatou, Reruya-senpai (_ _) aduuh, jadi malu, deh. XXD_

* * *

Nah, sekian dulu. Jangan kapok review, ya, minna! Biar semangat Mizutto kembali membara. Buat yang mau UN juga jangan banyak-banyak baca fic dulu, belajar, ya, nak…. *sendirinya juga harusnya belajar buat UN*

**Jyaa ne, minna! Bye bye!**

Selanjutnya, di _AkagamiXOtaku Doki__ Doki__:_

_Band Kushina-pun muncul. Sebuah keputusan mendadak diambil di awal liburan musim panas! Kushina akan berjuang keras untuk menghadapi liburan musim panas yang berbeda dari sebelumnya! apapun yang terjadi! Sementara Minato masih menyimpan sesuatu dari Kushina. _


	3. Chapter 2: The Beginning

Disclaimer: Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto-Sama

Covered by: Me! (Christopher Mizutto)

Genre: Romance For Minakushi, little bit Parody For Cosplay (Maybe)

Rate: T

Warning: OOC, OC, Typo, etc.

Extra Warning: Untuk setiap kata bertanda bintang (*) adalah kata-kata dalam bahasa jepang. Kalau tidak mengerti, anda bisa lihat penjelsan dibagian akhir. Jadi, mohon pengertiannya…(_ _)

Yeah, balasan buat review-nya ada dibawah, yo, yo, yo. Buat yang udah review, domo arigatou gozaimasu *dogeza*. Jangan kapok nge-review, ya…

* * *

**~AkagamiXOtaku Doki Doki~**

* * *

Kushina mempunyai band. Band itu diberi nama "Raiyon Roketto*." Sebuah band beraliran rock yang selalu meng-arransemen ulang lagu orang. Walaupun belum mempunyai single original, band itu cukup terkenal di Tokyo. Bahkan hampir diseluruh daerah kanto*. Mereka sering melakukan konser-konser kecil, tampil diberbagai acara, atau pertunujukkan jalanan selama masa liburan sekolah atau akhir pekan.

Kushina sendiri adalah leader-nya (setelah kalah main hom-pim-pah), selain itu dia juga vocalist yang merangkap jadi guitarist. Sementara sang bassist, Fugaku Uchiha, adalah seorang jenius. Sama seperti Uchiha-Uchiha lainnya. Lalu hisashi, sang drummer. Bisa dibilang, dialah yang paling bijak dan judes diband itu.

Yang membuat Raiyon Roketto menjadi dikenal banyak orang adalah suara khas Kushina, yang mampu memikat telinga banyak orang. Dan wajah sang bassist, Fugaku, yang kalem dan cool punya daya tarik tersendiri bagi para gadis remaja penderita rabun dekat. Dan tentunya permainan musik yang kental akan musik rock.

Diband itu, kushinalah yang termuda, yang lainnya mahasiswa di todai*. Mereka sibuk dan Kushina ingin mengambil kerja sambilan di liburannya kali ini. Darisitulah masalah baru kembali muncul. Kushina tidak yakin bisa menyesuaikan jadwal panggung bandnya dengan jadwal kerja sambilannya.

* * *

.

Just give me a reason  
To keep my heart beating  
Don't worry it's safe right here in my arms  
Kudaketenaide saite jita kono omoi wa  
So blinded I can't see the end

Look how far we made it  
The pain i can't escape it  
Kono mamajya mada owarase koto wa dekinai deshou  
Nando kutabarisou demo kuchi hateyou tomo owariwanaisa  
So where do I begin?  
.

_(Berikan aku alasan untuk menjaga jantungku tetap berdegup.._

_Jangan khawatir, kamu akan damai di dalam pelukanku.._

_Tangisan ini mulai mekar dan hancur berkeping-keping.._

_Begitu samar-samar, aku tak dapat melihatnya.._

_Lihatlah seberapa jauh kita telah berjalan.._

_Rasa sakit yang tak dapat kupungkiri.._

_Jika terus seperti ini, aku tak dapat melihat akhirnya, iya kan?_

_Meski aku hampir mati dan tumbang beberapa kali, takkan ada hentinya.._

_Lalu dari mana aku akan mulai?)_

_._

* * *

Hari ini, hari pertama liburan musim panas. Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu semua siswa diseluruh jepang. Hari dimana mereka dapat bermalas-malasan sebelum akhir liburan tiba. Karena saat akhir liburan tiba, mereka semua banyak yang sibuk menyalin PR tetangga ataupun murid-murid rajin dikelasnya. Yah, begitulah siklus libur panjang.

Dan seperti siswi SMA lainnya, Kushina mendambakan bangun siang dan bermalas-malasan dirumah. Tapi sayangnya itu takkan terjadi hari ini. Biasanya, begitu bangun, Kushina langung pergi kedapur dan meminum susu UHT. Tapi pagi ini, dia terbangun karena nada dering HPnya. Ada e-mail masuk. Gadis itu mengucek matanya dan melirik kearah jam weker. 06.48. Kushina hanya menghela nafas, dia berusaha berpikir pisitif.

"Siapa gerangan orang sialan yang ngirim e-mail terkutuk pagi-pagi seperti ini?!" pikir Kushina, sepositif mungkin yang dia bisa. Dan ketika dia membaca e-mail itu 3 kali, moodnya langsung berubah menjadi very super duper extra bad mood.

"Apa-apaan, nanas jidat jenong itu, hah! Seenaknya aja mutusin hiatus! Emangnya dia siapa?! Terus kenapa harus pagi-pagi kaya begini, haaaah!?" geram Kushina. Diapun dengan secepat kilat menekan tombol angka secara acak lalu menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan handphonenya kearah mulut. Begitu telepon tersambung, dia langsung menekan tombol 'loundspeak' dan berteriak, "Apa maumu, haaah!?"

"Moshi-moshi*… ada apa pagi-pagi begini, sih," sapa seorang diseberang sana, seolah tidak mendengar teriakkan lantang Kushina. Kushina terdiam, berusaha mengatur nafas dan emosi. Setelah merasa emosinya sudah terkontrol, Kushinapun berdehem.

"Kau sendiri ngapain pake ngirim e-mail seperti itu pagi-pagi begini, haah!?" dan ternyata, usaha Kushina tidak berhasil. Mengontrol emosi tidaklah semudah yang dia pikirkan.

"Wah, wah… itu e-mail otomatis. Aku memprogamnya sendiri, lho…."

"Nan demo ii yo*!"

"Aduh, kau tidak boleh teriak-teriak di pagi hari, Kushina. Sudah, ya, aku mau ti…"

"Tunggu!"

"Hoaam, huapha laghi, siiih…"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'sepakat hiatus selama liburan musim panas'?"

"Wah, kau keberatan, ya?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Begini, ya…. Aku hanya mau fokus untuk debut Raiyon Roketto. Lagipula kita butuh single original. Makadari itu…. Aku memutuskan untuk hiatus dan kemarin semuanya sudah sepakat…."

"'Semua' mbahmu! Memangnya kau itu siapa sampai bisa memutus hal seperti itu, haaah!?"

"Aku itu manajer, Shikaku Nara, yang dipaksa meng-arransemen lagu dan mengurus jadwal tampil Raiyon Roketto yang merepotkan. Lagipula, leader nggak boleh bicara kasar pada orang yang jabatannya lebih tinggi, lho…"

"Apaan!? Kerjamu itu cuma tidur!"

"O. Ya. Su. Mi,*"

Tut Tut tut tuuuut….

Kushina membanting HP-nya sekuat tenaga ke kasurnya yang empuk. Dia kesal. Orang tadi, Shikaku Nara, adalah manajer dibandnya. Dia akui, Shikaku jenius. Dia bahkan lebih jenius dari fugaku kalau soal musik. Dialah orang yang mengubah segala jenis musik menjadi rock dan sesuai dengan bentuk vokal Kushina yang khas.

Tapi Shikaku pemalas. Hobinya adalah tidur dan bagi cowok ponytail itu tidur adalah berpikir. Sebagai manajer, dia selalu saja seenaknya sendiri. Dan itu satu dari sederet alasan kenapa Kushina tidak suka pada orang itu.

Dengan hentakkan kaki yang cukup keras Kushina berjalan menuju dapur untuk meminum susu UHT favorit-nya. Masih dengan emosi yang masih meluap-luap berkat e-mail dari Shikaku Nara, Kushina kembali teringat kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Hari dimana Kushina nekat ke Akiba, dan melamar bekerja di Doukaku café.

Aneh sekali, batin Kushina. Boss café itu langsung menerimanya dan berkata, "Kau boleh mulai bekerja diawal liburan musim panasmu." Seakan-akan, dia tahu kalau Kushina seorang pelajar, padahal Kushina bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun. Lagipula, bukankah orang aneh berambut kuning acak-acakkan itu sangat selektif memilih pekerja?

'Ada 2 kemungkinan. Kyubi berbohong atau memang orang itu sedang berbaik hati. Tapi aku tetap tidak mengerti,' batin Kushina. Dia mengambil susu UHT dan menuangkannya kegelas besar, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Ohayo, imotou*! Lu nggak ada kerjaan hari ini, kan?" Kushina menghela nafas. Tanpa dilihatpun dia tahu kalau itu adalah Kyuubi. Tepatnya, Kushina males melihat tampang menyebalkan kakak angkatnya itu. Kushinapun mulai meminum susu UHT-nya. 'Tapi bicara soal kerjaan…' batin Kushina lagi, mulai mengingat sesuatu.

"Cucikan baju gua, ya. Nanti gua traktir oden*" kata Kyuubi. Dan beberapa saat setalahnya, Kushina sadar kalu dia harus bekerja pagi ini, jam 8 tepat harus sudah ada di café itu. Dia melirik jam tangannya.

"15 menit lagi!?" teriak Kushina dalam hati. Dia sebenarnya ingin menyemburkan susu dimulutnya ke muka Kyuubi sebagai pelampiasan emosinya. Tapi tidak jadi, karena susu adalah minuman penuh protein yang tidak boleh disia-siakan. Bisa saja Kushina mati karena kekurangan protein, kan?

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuubi. Pria paruh baya berambut merah senja itu bingung melihat adik angkat semata wayangnya itu meneguk susu dengan sangat cepat, tidak seperti biasanya. Tapi bukannya mendapat jawaban, dia malah mendapat sebuah deathglare dari Kushina secara Cuma-Cuma. Tidak ingin cepat mati, diapun perlahan keluar dari dapur dan meninggalkan Kushina.

Setelah selesai dengan susu UHT-nya, Kushina segera berlari kekamarnya, mandi, gosok gigi, ganti baju, dan berlari lagi ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Roti selai kacang saja cukup, batin Kushina. Diapun berlari lagi keluar rumah sambil memakan roti selai kacangnya. Sementara Kyuubi telah asik nonton ulang DVD _DOCUMENTARY of AKB48 no flower whitout rain ~shoujo tachi wa namida no ato ni nani __miru?~_ * yang dibelinya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

* * *

.

Nigirishimeta ushinawanu youni to  
Te wo hirogereba koboreochisou de  
Ushinau mono nado nakatta hibino dasei wo sutete…kimi wo

Just tell me why baby  
They might call me crazy  
For saying I'd fight until there is no more  
Fureri ukanda senkougankou wa kangakiteki shoudou  
Blinded, I can't see the end

.

_(Peganglah erat-erat sehingga aku takkan kehilanganmu.._

_Jika aku membuka tanganku, rasanya ada yang jatuh dari tangan ini.._

_Tidak ada yang perlu dikorbankan.._

_Meski kamu yang meninggalkan kebiasaanmu.._

_Katakanlah padaku sayang, mereka mungkin mengatakanku gila.._

_Untuk berjuang hingga tak ada lagi yang tersisa.._

_Pemilihan yang mengandung kesedihan, merasakan sensasi luar biasa.._

_Begitu samar-samar, aku tak dapat melihatnya.._

_Lihatlah seberapa jauh kita telah berjalan.._

_Rasa sakit yang tak dapat kupungkiri..)_

_._

* * *

Pagi itu, Doukaku café sudah sibuk. Walapun belum saatnya buka, Minato dengan bijak menyuruh semua karyawannya untuk datang pagi dan bersiap-siap. Semua sudah ada disana, kecuali Kushina tentunya. Mikoto mengelap meja. Hizashi Hyuuga, sang kasir, menghitung lagi keuntungan yang didapat kemarin dengan sangat teliti. Inoichi dan Minato menyiapkan bahan makanan di dapur. Sementara itu, Gen Renji, sibuk menari-nari tidak jelas dengan diiringi musik pemakaman. Katanya, dia ingin menyemangati semua. Tapi dengan lagu pemakaman? Yah, lupakan.

"Minato, tentang pelayan baru itu…." Kata Inoichi sambil menyusun beberapa toples kecil yang berisi beberapa bahan makanan.

"Ada apa dengan Kushina?" Minato menyeruput secangkir kopi hitamnya. Dia duduk di samping inoichi dan terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Inoichi.

"Aku tau kau sangat menyukai perempuan berambut merah, Minato. Tapi bukannya dia tidak cocok bekerja disini?" tanya Inoichi.

"Ore no koto utagattenno ka yo*?" lirih Minato, cukup pelan, tapi Inoichi masih bisa mendengarnya. Minato berhenti menyeruput kopinya. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi serius. Semua orang yang mengenal Minato tahu kalau Minato tidak akan selah saat menilai orang. Mata oceannya bisa mengetahui orang itu berguna atau tidak, walaupun hanya melihat sekilas. Keputusannya mempekerjakan Kushina mungkin dimata orang lain tidak masuk akal. Tapi bagi Minato, mata seperti mata violet Kushinalah yang dicarinya. Tatapan yang tajam, tapi juga lembut. Dan pernyataan Inoichi jelas terdengar seperti kalau inochi meragukan keputusan Minato.

"Apa hanya karena dia mirip dengan Erza Scarlet*?" tanya Inoichi lagi, setelah sadar kalau pertanyaan sebelumnya tidak terlalu ditanggapi oleh Minato. Dia justru membuat sisi lain Minato muncul.

"Tentu. Karena itulah dia bisa berguna untuk kita," kata Minato, "dan untukku." Dai menyeruput lagi kopinya. Kini ekspresinya telah kembali normal.

"Dasar, kau itu seperti serigala berbulu domba, Minato. Kau pasti akan membuat dia berguna, kan? Bagaimanapun caranya…."

"Hahaha, begitu menurutmu? Tapi kuingatkan, ya. Aku lebih suka jadi kucing berbulu domba. Lagipula, Kushina itu benar-benar mirip Erza. Aku senang sekali."

"Kalau begitu kau bantu aku, kupaskan mentimun!"

"Iya*, aku 'kan sedang senang, Inoichi. Hehehehe"

"Lakukan, Minato!"

Minatopun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dengan sangat terpaksa, akhirnya dia meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan mulai mengupas mentimun dengan tidak niat. Minato tahu, yang paling mengerikan dari Inoichi saat marah adalah acara ceramah 4 mata yang penuh deathglare. Dan dia sebisa mungkin tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Sementara itu, diruang staff, Kushina baru saja datang dan langsung disambut oleh Mikoto. Mikotopun mengajak Kushina melihat bagian-bagian dari café itu dan memperkenalkan Kushina pada karyawan lainnya disana.

* * *

.

Look how far we made it  
The pain i can't escape it  
Kono mamajya mada owaraseru koto wa dekinai deshou  
Nando kutabarisou demo kuchi hateyou tomo owariwanaisa  
We finally begin...

.

_(Jika terus seperti ini, aku tak dapat melihat akhirnya, iya kan?_

_Meski aku hampir mati dan tumbang beberapa kali, takkan ada hentinya.._

_Akhirnya kini dimulai..)_

_._

* * *

"Ini kostummu, Kushina. Kostum Erza Scarlet. Sampai kostum yang baru selesai, kau akan pakai itu," jelas Minato setelah memberikan sebuah kantong berisikan kostum yang cukup berat.

"Heee?! Aku juga harus bercosplay?" tanya Kushina dengan wajah setengah jijik. Dia tidak mau bercosplay. Ada banyak masalah dimasa lalunya yang menyebabkan Kushina tidak suka hal-hal berbau cosplay, dan otaku. Dan Kyuubi adalah sebagaian penyabab dari ketidaksukaan Kushina itu.

"Tentu. Tapi kalau kau keberatan, mau bagaimana lagi…." Minato mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kushina dan berbisik, "Kalau tidak segera kau pakai, aku akan menciummu, lho…."

Sontak, wajah kushinapun menjadi merah semerah rambutnya. Dia mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Minato. Kushina kembali terheran-heran. Kemarin dulu dia kesini, orang ini sedang asik main laptop. Dan sekarang dia jadi suka ngancam-ngancam. Memang bukan dengan pisau atau senapan, tapi cukup membuat Kushina takut (dan jijik tentunya.)

"Oke, kalau dalam hitungan ke-3 kau tidak pergi keruang ganti dan memakainya, aku akan dengan senang hati melakukan 'itu'" kata Minato sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'itu', boss mesum!?" bentak Kushina.

"Satu, dua…" Minato makin mendekati Kushina. Makin dekat, makin dekat dan…

"Baiklah! Aku akan segera memakainya!" akhirnya Kushina berlari secepat kilat keruang ganti. Tentunya masih dengan wajah memerah yang memalukan. Minato terdiam dan kembali membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Namun, segera setelah Kushina memasuki ruang ganti, diapun tertawa ngakak melihat reaksi Kushina.

"Kau lihat, Mikoto! Anak itu sangat menarik!" Mikoto hanya menggeleng pelan. Minato memang sudah sering seperti ini. Bercanda, tapi hanya dia yang tertawa.

"Memangnya apa yang boss bisikkan pada Kushina-chan?" tanya Mikoto.

"Sudah, sudah…kau bantu Kushina aja pakai kostum. Baju zirah, kan, lumayan ribet. Hahaha, dia lucu sekali. Hmmph!" Minatopun berjalan melewati Mikoto, kembali kedapur karena dia merasa sudah mendapat deathglare dari Inoichi. Bagaimanapun, sebentar lagi, café ini akan buka. Dan banyak pengunjung pasti akan terkejut dengan munculnya pelayan baru disini. Minato memprediksi kalau hari ini akan datang lebih banyak pelanggan.

"Ah, boss pasti sedang senang. Dasar, tidak pernah berubah…." Mikoto melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang ganti. Dia sendiri harus segera memakai kostumnya. Dan Minato benar, Kushina butuh bantuannya.

* * *

"Okaeri-ttebane…."

"Hiii!"

"Ada apa, goshuujin? Apa saya membuat anda takut?"

Kushina mendekat kearah pelanggan laki-laki kucel itu dan berlutut dihadapannya. Dengan tatapan yang tajam dan penuh keyakinan Kushina berkata, "Maafkan saya, goshuujin. Saya telah membuat anda takut. Tapi biarkan saya melayani anda," Kushina mengulurkan tangannya ke pelanggan itu sambil tetap berlutut ala ksatria.

"Apakah anda masih berkenan menerima pelanan saya?" tanya Kushina. Kushina berkata begitu, padahal dalam hati dia mengutuki pelanggan itu. Dari tampilannya, jelas kalau pelanggan itu otaku. Apalagi Kushina lihat pelanggan itu membawa PSP, dan komik ditangan kanan dan kirinya.

"Te..tentu saja!" pelanggan itu memasukkan dengan paksa PSPnya ke saku celana dan menerima uluran tangan Kushina dengan wajah yang memanas. Terpesona akan aura ksatria yang memancar disekeliling Kushina. Kushina sendiri tidak sadar kalau dia memancarkan aura ksatria. Yang penting baginya adalah melayani pelanggan selama 30 hari, mendapatkan 5 juta yen-nya, dan beli gitar baru untuk debut.

"Silahkan, goshoojin, meja nomor 7" Kushinapun menuntun pelanggan itu ke meja kosong bernomor 7 dan melayani pelanggan itu seperti yang Mikoto contohkan. 'jadilah gentle, Kushina. Seperti ksatria…gentle, dan tegas' kata Kushina dalam hati, berusaha menyemangati diri sendiri. Kalau saja Kushina tidak berkata dalam hati seperti itu, mungkin sekarang dia sudah membanting meja itu dan mengusir si pelanggan otaku.

* * *

**~~TSUZUKU?!~~**

* * *

Yatta! Selesai juga akhirnya!

Insert song chapter kali ini adalah "The Beginning" yang dinyanyikan oleh ONE OK ROCK, yang jadi thame song movie live action-nya Samurai X (Rerounin Kenshin) yang rilis tahun lalu. Mizutto sangat suka band satu ini. Pokoknya, very recommened, deh. Tapi Mizutto Cuma punya sekitar 80-an lagunya aja. Karena akhir2 ini sibuk download anime, hehehe (^ ^). Kalo ada yang belum tahu, ONE OK ROCK akan konser di Indonesia akhir bulan November tahun ini, lho. Sayang, akhir bulan November itu Mizutto harus siap-siap buat ulangan semester.

Yah, derita pelajar pecinta jejepangan….

* * *

Yooosh! Dibawah ini adalah balasan untuk semua review dari para pembaca yang berbaik hati mau me-review! Huhuuu, mizutto terharu. Seneng banget, deh. So, langsung aja. Check this out!

-Fran Fryn Kun: yup, yoroshiku! Begitu, ya… mizutto juga banyak dapet info baru buat referensi cerita ini. sekarang udah dilanjutin, kan ^^ lalu UN-nya sukses! Yeee!

-Kyosuke Gunsho: nggak, tuh…Minato suka Kushina karena Kushina mirip tokoh anime favoritnya. Iya, karakternya tokoh orangtua yang kira-kira seumuran sama MinaKushi. Hehe, domo, domo…(_ _)

-Aika Licht Youichi: emang! XD. Ceritanya Kushina itu memang preman, kok. Tapi dia nggak masuk geng, lho. Dia preman independen elit (?)

-Putri Kushina: hu'uh, Mizutto juga suka mayuyu…tapi lebih suka lagi sama paruru XXD. Mayuyu mah udah banyak saingan (?). Mizutto lulus! Semoga putri juga lulus! Amiin.

-Crizky Grean-terquoish: hee, bearti kita senasib, ya…(=_=) kalo oshiku di AKB itu Paruru. Tapi Mizutto lebih mendukung ayen JKT48. Yoosh, ganbarimashou! Mizutto juga orang baru, loh…

-Shisui Namikaze Deandress Chan: domo, domo! Ini sudah di-update. Chap 3-nya silahkan ditunggu lagi…

-Hayaashigure-kun: yak, saya otaku independen kere! *toos!* sama, Mizutto juga nggak bisa nonton. Malahan, waktu mereka konser, Mizutto kena tifus. Nggak bisa nonton Scandal, nggak bisa ikut TO…#plak!

-U chiha-chan: huwaaa! (TToTT) tapi emang cerita ini agak susah dimengerti sama orang awam. Maafkan Mizutto!

-NaNo Kid: ah, domo, domo! Biasalah… "kalo kamu otaku, saat melihat orang yang mirip chara favoritmu, kamu pasti mau memiliki orang itu" kira-kira begitu…

-Aiko Shimazaki: yoroshiku ne! Mizutto juga suka paruru, lah! Chapter 2 ngambil mayuyu karena udah banyak yang tau. Dan nama anda pake embel-embel shimazaki, keliatan sekali kalo anda suka paruru, Hohoho…#plak!

* * *

Dan ini dia penjelasannya. Silahkan dibaca bagi yang ingin tau:

Raiyon Roketto: pelafalan dalam bahasa jepang untuk 'lion rocket'.

Kanto: bagian timur jepang. Meliputi daerah Tokyo, gunma, ibaraki, tochigi, saitama, chiba, dan kanagawa.

Todai: universitas Tokyo (Tokyo daigaku)

Moshi-moshi: artinya 'halo'. Sapaan saat menelepon/menerima telepon.

Oyasumi: selamat tidur.

Nan demo ii yo: apa aja boleh! kushina mengatakannya sebagai ungkapan tidak peduli.

Ohayo, imotou: pagi, dek. Imotou itu sebutan untuk adik perempuan, dan ototou untuk adik lagi-laki.

Oden: sop berisi bakso ikan, telur rebus, konyaku, dll. Biasa dimakan disaat musim dingin.

_DOCUMENTARY of AKB48 no flower whitout rain ~shoujo tachi wa namida no ato ni nani miru?~__: _video dokumentasi AKB48 yang dirilis tanggal 1 Februari 2013. Kalau tidak salah, tentang perjalan Atsuko Maeda selama menjadi bagian AKB48.

Ore no koto utagattenno ka yo: apakah kau meragukanku? (kata-kata yang kasar, tapi karena terdengar keren jadi Mizutto pake)

Erza Scarlet: karakter heroine dalam manga/anime fairy tail. Rambutnya merah panjang, dan sifatnya (menurut Mizutto) cukup keras dan tegas. Sifat dan penampilannya mirip Kushina, Cuma lebih gimana gitu. Kalau masih belum paham, tinggal search-ing di mbah google.

Iya: tidak/bukan. Dibacanya jangan 'iya' yang kaya bahasa Indonesia, ya. Bacanya 'iyak', sama kaya 'iie' dibaca 'iek'.

* * *

Yooosh! Sekian, terima kasih! Terimakasih buat yang berkenan baca!

Huu, kalau diliat-liat, panjang banget, ya…TT-TT

Tapi, kan, ceritanya nggak panjang-panjang banget. Jadi, jangan bosen, ya. Kalo bosen, tinggal skip bagian basa-basi diatas. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak, semuanya! Jangan lupa review! kalo ada yang kurang atau salah, Mizutto minta maaf, ya...

Tunggu Mizutto di chapter depan, ya!

_**Bye bye-perowna!**_


End file.
